CLINICAL AND HEALTH SERVICES RESEARCH (CHSR) CORE The CHSR Core recognizes that HIV/AIDS research benefits from multidisciplinary collaborations to develop screening and prevention techniques for patients with combinations of mental health problems, substance abuse, and HIV infection, and that HIV/AIDS care, and primary and secondary prevention, must be provided to patients with mental health and substance use problems who increasingly have medical comorbidity. The Core aims to promote and facilitate multi-disciplinary collaboration in developing and assessing HIV prevention, care, and treatment strategies in national and international settings; bring new perspectives and strategies to HIV/AIDS clinical and health services research by recruiting faculty, fellows, and students who have not previously been involved in this type of research; and develop the capacity of CIRA scientists to identify and conduct research that can have a sustained effect on clinical practice and policy related to HIV/AIDS. The Core will hold monthly workshops to bring together junior and senior investigators from different backgrounds to focus on a research question related to HIV prevention, care, or treatment. Based on the importance of, and interest in, topics generated by the workshops, the CHSR Core will organize Working Groups led by Core scientists with relevant expertise on the topic of interest and include other interested CIRA scientists, fellows, and research staff. The Core will conduct one or two Working Conferences on a topic that has significant national or clinical significance that arises from either a working group or the workshop. Faculty, fellows, and students who have not previously been involved in HIV/AIDS clinical and health services research will be invited to participate in these activities, bringing new perspectives and strategies to HIV/AIDS clinical and health services research. With the CR Core, the Core will co-sponsor translational research workshops to develop the capacity of CIRA scientists to identify and conduct clinical research that can have a sustainable effect on clinical practice and policy related to HIV/AIDS. Additionally, the Core will promote CHSR work locally, nationally, and internationally; provide consultative services to CIRA-affiliated researchers; and, in collaboration with the Dev Core, CHSR scientists will provide career development consultations to junior faculty and postdoctoral fellows and associates who are interested in careers in clinical and/or health services research, and participate in mentoring of recipients of pilot projects that involve clinical or health services research. We expect these activities to lead to a growth in CIRA science and related publications focused on clinical and health services issues.